


Rory and the Plastic Cock

by fierceturtle (Turtle)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle/pseuds/fierceturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy goes shopping, Rory is happy with the results, the Doctor is just happy to have them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rory and the Plastic Cock

**Author's Note:**

> A short bit written for the kink_bingo December Prompt Challenge.
> 
> The prompt was: I would like to read some kink fic for the current Team TARDIS in Doctor Who! Whatever combination of Eleven, Amy, River and Rory speaks to you works for me. I'd love to see one of these kinks: body alteration, mechanical/technological, or pegging/strap-ons, plus anything else you'd like to throw in!

Rory still remembers being plastic, knowing his body could just as easily have been any other shape at all. The Doctor, apparently, changes bodies the way most people change hair styles. So, strangely enough, the only person who is at all disconcerted when Amy buys the strap-on, is Amy herself. She tries to hide it, of course, behind her usual aggressive sexuality and self-possession. Rory has to admit that the attitude matches well with the new apparatus.

The phallus (yes, sometimes he still thinks like a Roman) is substantial, but perfectly proportioned to her slim form. It’s red to match her hair, which is a little silly and nearly makes him giggle, but is also overwhelmingly endearing. The harness is some sort of space-aged stuff in metallic silver that glitters against her creamy skin, just allowing his favorite patch of freckles on her right hip to wink through, a familiar jewel in a new and exotic setting.

The sight makes his breath catch and his blood race, but as much as he suddenly wants, his legs refuse to respond, and for the moment the Doctor seems as frozen in place by it as he is. But he has known Amy all her life, so he thinks maybe it’s only him that sees the slight hesitation she tries to obscure behind canted hips and a shake of marvelous hair. There’s no doubt about how much she wants this, her whole body flushed, her eyes bright, her left hand absently caressing the material of the harness. Yet still, that uncertainty lingers, and Rory finds that inexplicably the hottest bit of all.

That his bold beautiful Amy, who had so easily steamrolled herself through his life and his heart, and then both of them right into the Doctor’s bed, had finally found something that made her just that tiny bit shy… and still she had gone through with it. He thought her braver in that moment than in any fight against monsters and mayhem that they had yet encountered, and his knees finally unlocked and he fell to them worshiping before her.

He stops briefly to nip at those freckles, startling a laugh from her throat, and snapping the Doctor out of his own immobility to come over and put his arms around her from behind for support. Then he opens his mouth for the first taste of the new toy. It isn’t anything like the real thing (Roman!) but it’s smooth and pliant against his tongue, pleasant, and even more so when Amy’s deep appreciative moan makes her entire body vibrate with its intensity.

He catches site of the Doctor moving his hands to her nipples, which is about as overtly sexual as he ever gets with them. There was no way he could doubt the alien’s pleasure in the contact they share, but it had taken all of about five minutes into their first time, before Rory figured out why Amy’s determined snog had sent the Time Lord running pell-mell for his stag. Amy is a lot to handle; he supposes he had better do his part.

Bringing his right hand up, he slides two fingers in deep, causing her to sag, draping herself against the Doctor for support. The little squeak that is pushed out of her throat blending perfectly with the breathless sigh of the Doctor, and Rory fights to repress a satisfied grin before remembering that the false organ in his mouth can’t be bothered by his teeth.

The thought is a liberating one, and he sets upon the thing with intensity, driving it back into his throat and hard against Amy. He works her this way, from inside and out until she shouts and shudders release in the Doctor’s arms, all trace of discomfort gone. He has done that. Even in the presence of a being feared by so many in the universe, and a ship that defies all he used to know as reality, he feels like the most wonderful and powerful thing in the room.


End file.
